Rina Grimmie
"What could cut it just as good? Easy. Just a swerve of the heel - that'll do fine." Rina talks about sharp objects. Rina Grimmie is the Second Cousin of Death, or the Grim Reaper. She is a Monster Middle Schooler in her last year. Personality Rina Grimmie is a shy, inquisitive young girl, with a sense of style that she practically has her name on. However, she is quite self-conscious and would rather get out of her childhood faster as she is uncomfortable with herself. She makes herself look older with make-up, tough fashions and platform heels. Despite this, her friends see no negative factor in her, because she is a good girl. Origin of Species Rina is the second cousin of Death. I made her a second cousin because there's lots of 'daughters' around, and second cousin sounds interesting. The reaper is one of the most known figures around, and is believed to be seen wearing a dark robe and scythe. He would show up in dreams standing over the sleeper's body and the sleeper would not be able to move. He/she who had seen the reaper in their dreams would then die of a heart attack. The Grim Reaper also known as "Death" was once and still may be believed to have come from the Greek God, Thanatos. The job of the reaper was to help those people face that their death is near. The similarities is that Death wears a hood, as does Rina, besides the colour difference. Also, there's a scythe on some of Rina's outfits. Ironically, there isn't actually a second cousin of Death at all, but this IS Monster High, so anything can happen. Relationships: Family Her family lives in the underworld itself, but travel functions help Rina get from school to home, and vice versa. Friends Her best friends are Eliza Paradox (Daughter of Squall) and Joey Doon (Son of the Judoon). She is also considerably good friends with Fenora Swamp. Pet Her pet is a walrus called Great Reap. Romance Rina has a crush on Theo Exactly. However, she doesn't know that Fenora is dating him. She is oblivious to the fact that Joey Doon has a crush on her. Clothing: Basic Rina wears a violet pink hoodie with black sleeves, a grey belt with scythe design and ripped denim shorts. Her shoes are violet pink, grey and black with scythe blade heels, and her hair is pinned into a side ponytail. Night of the Living Dorks Rina wears a short black leather jacket over a pink/violet minidress, with a black bow belt, metallic gold headband, grey tights and pink/violet buckled peep-toe heels. Rave from the Grave It is confirmed that Rina will have a Rave from the Grave outfit. TBA Quotes: *''"Omgioze! He's so hot, isn't he?"'' - Rina sees Theo. *''"What's it like in the Underworld?" "Well, it's...dark." - Eliza and Rina chat.'' *''"Whoops...lost a finger."'' *''"Try the booberry muffins. And the squid and beef pie. Mmm, tastes just like chicken."'' Other: *Rina would have Howleen's body/head (with wolf ears removed) to show she is younger. She would be in the same case as the CAM Skeleton who doesn't have any human ears. *Despite the fact that many Grim Reaper OCs exist such as Grace Reaper and Ripper Grimm, who are famous, Rina Grimmie is one of my favourite OCs that I have created. *Rina Grimmie has a striking resemblance to Rina Evans from my Epic Girls franchise. However, they are definitely unrelated. Category:Original Characters Category:Thenaturals Original Characters Category:Grim Reaper Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:Females